The Other Greaser
by Meagan B
Summary: Warning: Mary Sue! There is one girl Greaser. Her name is Meagan Randle. I suck at summaries...r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Meagan. She's mine.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Darry and Meagan ran over to Ponyboy. Meagan got to him first and kneeled down without stopping fist and skid a couple of inches skinning her knee but she didn't care. "Pony?" She asked questioningly. He didn't answer her. Darry came over and pulled him up. He started shaking him.  
  
"Ponyboy, are you all right, Ponyboy?"  
  
"I'm okay. Quit shaking me, Darry, I'm okay." Meagan sighed in relief as she stood up.   
  
Darry stopped instantly. "I'm sorry."  
  
Darry is six- feet- two, broad shouldered and muscular. He has dark- brown hair that kicks out in front and a slight cowlick in the back. He's got eyes that are like two pieces of pale- green ice. They've got a determined set to them, like the rest of him. He looks older than twenty- tough, cool, and smart. He would be real handsome if his eyes weren't so cold. He doesn't understand anything that is not plain hard fact. But he uses his head.  
  
"Pony, you sure your okay?" Meagan looked really concerned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Meagan Randle was different from most greaser girls. She never wore makeup or weirdo clothes to get guys to notice her, they just did. She stood about five feet tall with smiling blue- green eyes. She has reddish- brown hair that she can sit on. Everyone likes Meagan, including Dally and Darry. It was hard not to. She was skinny, smart, and nice. She reminded Ponyboy of Sodapop. She was the only girl member of the gang and the only one not to smoke. She could get drunk off of anything so she doesn't touch anything. She understands everything.   
  
Ponyboy sat down followed by Meagan.   
  
Darry jammed his fists into his pockets. "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"  
  
"I'm okay." Ponyboy didn't want to tell him about his sore back or his headache or that he was about to cry.  
  
Sodapop came loping back. He dropped down beside Ponyboy, examining his head.  
  
"You got cut up a little, huh, Ponyboy?"  
  
Ponyboy looked at him blankly. "I did?"  
  
Soda pulled out a handkerchief, wet the end of it with his tongue, and pressed it gently against the side of Pony's head. "Your bleedin' like a stuck pig."  
  
"Look!" Soda showed Pony the handkerchief, reddened as if by magic. "Did they pull a blade on you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Soda is handsomer than anyone else. Not like Darry- Soda's movie- star kind of handsome, the kind that people stop on the street and watch go by. He's not as tall as Darry, and he's a bit slimmer, but he has a finely drawn, sensitive face that somehow manages to be reckless and thoughtful at the same time. He's got dark- gold hair that he combs back- long and silky straight- and in the summer the sun bleaches it to a shining wheat- gold. His eyes are dark brown- lively, dancing, recklessly laughing eyes that can be gentle and sympathetic one moment and blazing with anger the next. He can get drunk off of anything and doesn't drink. And he understands everything. He and Meagan were just like each other.   
  
Ponyboy was white and shaking like a leaf. Soda put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, Ponyboy. They ain't gonna hurt you no more."  
  
"I know." Ponyboy started to cry. "I'm just a little spooked, that's all."   
  
"You're an okay kid, Pony."  
  
"Your crazy, Soda, out of your mind."  
  
Darry looked as if he wanted to knock their heads together. "Your both nuts."  
  
Meagan laughed but Soda merely cocked an eyebrow, a trick he'd picked up from Two- Bit. "It seems to run in this family." Soda and Meagan are the only two that can tease Darry.  
  
The gang had chased the socs into their car and heaved rocks at them. They ran toward them now- four lean, hard guys. They were all tough as nails and looked it.  
  
Steve Randle, Meagan's older brother, was seventeen, tall and lean, with thick greasy hair he kept combed in complicated swirls.He was cocky, smart, and Soda's best buddy since grade school. Steve's speciality was cars. He could lift a hubcap quicker and more quietly than anyone in the neighborhood, but he also knew cars upside- down and backward, and he could drive anything on wheels. He and Soda worked at the same gas station- Steve part time and Soda full time- and their station got more costumers than any other in town. Whether that was because Steve was so good at cars or whether Soda attracted girls like honey attracts flies, no one knew.  
  
Two- Bit Mathews was the wisecracker of the bunch. He is about six feet tall, stocky in build, and very proud of his long rusty- colored sideburns. He has gray eyes and a wide grin, and he couldn't stop making funny remarks to save his life. You couldn't shut up that guy, he always had to get his two- bits in. Life was one big joke to Two- Bit. He was famous for shoplifting and his black- handled switchblade, and he was always smarting off to the cops. He likes fights, blondes, and for some unfathomable reason, school. He was stilla junior at eighteen and a halfand he never learns anything. He just goes for kicks.  
  
Dallas Winston, Dally, had an elfish face, with high cheekbones and a pointed chin, small, sharp animal teeth, and ears like a lynx. His hair was almost white it was so blonde, and he didn't like haircuts, or hair oil either. His eyes were blue, blazing ice, cold with hatred of the whole world. Meagan is the only one he loves enough to protect.  
  
Johnny Cade was not like the rest of the gang. He was practically scared of his own shadow since the socs jumped him. It didn't help that his dad beat him and his mom ignored him. He was the gang's pet, everyone's kid- brother.  
  
The whole gang had accepted Meagan as another pet. She was also beaten by her dad and was usually found sleeping on the Curtis' couch or armchair in the morning. Steve hated the way his little sister was treated but was powerless ot help her.  
  
Ponyboy wiped his tears. "Didya catch 'em?"  
  
"Nup. They got away this time, the dirty..." Two- Bit started calling the socs a few chosen words.  
  
"The kid's okay?"  
  
"I'm okay." Ponyboy was starting to get irritated with everyone asking that. "I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally."  
  
"Good behavior, got off early." Everyone but Meagan lit a cigarette and sat down.  
  
"Nice lookin' bruise you got there, kid."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Two- Bit nodded. "Nice cut, too. Makes you look tough."  
  
"What were you doin' walkin' by your lonesome?" steve inquired.  
  
"I was walking home from the movies. I didn't think..."  
  
"You don't ever think," darry interrupted, "not at hom, or anywhere when it counts." Darry went on yelling at Ponyboy. Meagan leaned against Steve's arm and closed her eyes. She hadn't slept well last night because of her dad.  
  
Meagan heard her name and opened her eyes. Dally was asking who wanted to go to the movies.  
  
"I can't, I'm riding in the rodeo." Everyone looked at her. "What?"  
  
"Meagan, I don't think your in any condition to be barrel racing. Afte the way you came to our house last night. Soda was genuinely worried.  
  
Meagan had limped into the curtis' living room at 11:30 at night. She had marks on her back and stomach and had sprained her ankle running away from her dad. The entire gang except Johnny had been there. They had to restrain Steve and Dally from going and beating her dad to a bloody pulp.  
  
"I agree with Soda. Your in no condition."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Meagan, no."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What happened?" Johnny was really confused. He had been in the lot sleeping at the time.   
  
"Meagan got hurt. That's it." Suddenly, Johnny understood.  
  
"Oohh, I'm sorry Meagan."  
  
"It's okay Johnny." Meagan swiped at some tears as she closed her eyes again. 


	2. At the Rodeo

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders plot or characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Darry came down the hall to find Meagan on the couch. He decided to let her sleep and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast. He figured Steve and Two- Bit would be coming over so he made eggs for them too.   
  
Sure enough, Two- Bit wandered into the kitchen and said that Steve was talking to Meagan. Soda and Ponyboy walked in sleepily and plopped down into chairs.   
  
"Steve, look, I'm fine. Please, if I don't go I can't go to nationals. Dad didn't hurt me last night. I promise." This of course was a lie; her dad had slapped her around a bit. The gang heard this fight and the door slam.  
  
"Steve, let the girl ride. She said herself she was fine. Let 'er have a chance at nationals."  
  
"See, Dally agrees with me. Please?"  
  
Steve sighed. "Fine, you can go." They heard them coming and hastily started eating. "Don't even bother. We know you were eavesdropping."  
  
"Us? Eavesdrop? Never." Soda snorted with laughter at Two- Bit's remark.  
  
"Right. Sure Two- Bit. What ever you say." Steve said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, you caught us. Meagan, what's this I hear about nationals?"  
  
"Oh, if I win tonight then Buck said he would pay for me to go to nationals."  
  
"Your serious? Buck doesn't pay for anyone else. Hey, Steve, maybe we should take Sandy and Evie and go root for her."  
  
"Yeah, that could work."  
  
"And I can probably take off of work early and come watch."  
  
"Ah, Darry, you don't have to do that."  
  
"Oh, please, and miss your chance to go to nationals? Never." Meagan was so excited that she couldn't eat.  
  
*****  
  
That night at the rodeo Meagan looked over the crowd and spotted Darry, soda, Steve, Sandy, and Evie. She walked over to Minnie Mouse, the horse she would be riding.  
  
"Okay, Minnie. Tonight's a big night. For us and for Soda and Mickey. They just don't know it yet."  
  
When they called her name, Minnie Mouse bolted out of the gate and around the first barrel. She didn't need to tell the horse to go faster because it just did. It sped around the second and third barrels and back out. Meagan was so happy she was in tears.  
  
Mickey Mouse's owner ran the nationals and had said that if Ponyboy and Meagan could save up enough money then he would sell him back. Ponyboy had helped for a year but then had stopped. Meagan had never stopped. After four years she had finally saved up enough money. She had to tell Ponyboy.  
  
"I won!" Meagan yelled as she ran over to Steve and the rest. She caught Steve around the neck and he twirled her around. "I'm going to nationals!"  
  
"When are they? Soda, I think we need to find replacements for that day."  
  
"They're in one month. Actually, they're on Soda's birthday."  
  
"Really, cool, Darry, is it okay if we stay out a little while longer?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead. I'll take Meagan home."  
  
"Thanks Darry."  
  
"No problem." The others left leaving Meagan and Darry. Ponyboy should be home by now." He said that more to himself.   
  
"Darry, do you think Soda still loves Mickey Mouse?"  
  
"Of course, why?"  
  
"Well, his birthday's coming up and I set aside some money and Buck says I could have some hay and a stall if I could afford the horse."  
  
"A pure bred quarter is a lot of money, and besides, we don't even know where Mickey Mouse is."  
  
"Correction, you don't know where he is. I do. Thanks for the ride." Meagan hopped out of his car and went up her driveway. Darry shook his head while he watched her until she got inside. 


	3. Jumped!

A/N- thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Outsiders.  
  
The next day was Saturday. Meagan got up, took a shower, and got ready for work. She set out for the stables fast not only because she was all by herself but also because she couldn't wait to buy Mickey Mouse.  
  
When she got there she found Buck in the back of the stables. "I got the money." Was all she had to say. He looked at her suspiciously. "What did you expect after four years of hard work here and as a waitress. Socs might be rotten but they tip well." He still looked suspicious but showed Meagan where she could keep Mickey Mouse. "Thanks."  
  
Normally if there was a pretty girl in the back of Buck's stable he would be all over her but he had learned the hard way not to do that to Meagan. Not only did Meagan beat him for trying but Dally beat him up when he found out. That's how he lost his two front teeth.  
  
"Could I use your phone?"  
  
"Sure." Meagan practically ran into his house and over to the phone. She was so excited that she almost dialed the wrong number.   
  
"National Rodeo, Barrel Racing division."  
  
"I... I need to speak to Mister Bill Watson about a horse."  
  
"Please hold." Meagan drummed her fingers impatiently.  
  
"Bill Watson speaking."  
  
"Yes, Mister Watson, my friend and I spoke to you about an ornery pure quarter about four years ago. You said if we got enough money you would sell him back to us. I've collected the money."  
  
"Okay, mail the money and I'll send the horse to you."  
  
"I'll be at nationals to pick it up. I'm in the competition."  
  
"Okay, even better. It's been a pleasure doing business with you ma'am."  
  
"Thanks, bye." Meagan put the receiver down and pulled out the envelope of bills and change. It was already stamped and had the address on it so she took it to the post office and then went back to Buck's to get to work.  
  
Meagan left Buck's at two and headed for DX. She had just gotten past her street and up the road a little ways when she saw a blue mustang pull up. Out came four or five socs. She cursed under her breath and walked a little bit faster. She knew it was helpless just as it had been helpless for Ponyboy. They surrounded her. "Tell me again why this girl's a greaser." One boy said.  
  
"'Cause she's plain white trash. That's why."  
  
"I guarantee I'm smarter than you."  
  
"Shut it, greaser. Your little friends killed Bob. We want revenge."  
  
"What? Who killed who?"  
  
"You don't know? Two of your greaser guys stabbed Bob last night. And now we want revenge." Meagan was taken by surprise by this. A guy from behind her took advantage and grabbed her arms and pulled them painfully behind her back. She struggled wildly to get free but it was no use. He was too strong. "I think we need to teach this broad a lesson."  
  
"Dally knows where I was, what time I left and where I'm going. If I don't get there soon he's going to come looking for me."  
  
"Oh, we're so afraid. Dallas can't take us all on." He was right. Dally might be strong but he couldn't take on five socs. He didn't even know where she was.  
  
"What should we do to her?"  
  
"There's only one thing a greaser girl's good for." Meagan's eyes widened. She knew what they were talking about.  
  
Two- Bit and Dally walked past the lot on their way to the Curtis'. Two- Bit instinctively looked over to see if Johnny was there. He saw a lump that looked kind of like Johnny when he had gotten jumped.  
  
"Holy ----. Dally, is that Johnny?" Dally's head whipped to look over at the lot.  
  
"No," his heart beat went back to normal. "No, that person is too short..." His eyes went wide and he ran over to the lump. "It's Meagan," he croaked out. Two- Bit ran over and knelt down. Gingerly he turned her over so that she was lying on her back and gasped.  
  
She was cold as ice and had been beaten pretty severely. Her face was red and bruised and her shirt had a cut across the stomach and blood was staining it. She was steadily losing color.  
  
Dally let out a weird sound and knelt down. He looked like he was about to be sick. "We gotta get her out of here. We'll go to Darry's, It's closest.." Dally picked her up. She was a lot lighter than usual which scared him.  
  
When they got there Two- Bit opened the door and Dally put her on the couch.   
  
"Meagan, Meagan, wake up." No answer. "Meagan, you have to wake up." Meagan let out a slight moan. Dally sighed in relief.   
  
"D- Dally?"  
  
"Hey, sleeping beauty. You okay?"  
  
"I fought 'em off Dally. I fought 'em."   
  
"Good girl. Listen, Meagan, you have to stay awake."  
  
"I can't. I'm too tired. They beat me up good didn't they?"  
  
"You'll be okay if you stay awake. Meagan, Meagan wake up." Meagan had passed out again. Dally shook her gently to get her awake again.  
  
"Dally, what happened?" Steve's voice was shaking. He and Soda had just walked in. Soda was wide- eyed and steve was right next to him.  
  
"Steve?" Meagan asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?"  
  
"They jumped me. They had a blade but I fought 'em off. They beat me up good though." They all jumped when they heard the door slam. Darry had been listening in the doorway and had just shut the door, his face white.  
  
"They jumped you? And they had a blade? They jumped a supposedly defenseless girl with a blade? They've gone too far." Every one could tell Darry was angry.  
  
"Meagan, you have to stay awake." Meagan had passed out again.   
  
"Ah, Dally, let 'er sleep. Look at how banged up she is. She's got to be tired if after that she fought 'em all."  
  
"I swear if I find them I'll kill 'em."  
  
"I think we all will." They heard whimpering from the couch and saw Meagan clutching her stomach and shaking like mad. "Meagan, Meagan what's wrong?" Soda went over to the couch followed by Darry and Steve. Meagna didn't answer but stopped shaking as much.  
  
"Something's wrong with her stomach, look." Two- Bit pointed to the blood stain on the couch. Steve pulled her arms away from her stomacha nd saw through ther cut in her shirt a pretty deep cut. He pulled up her shirt slightly and saw that the cut went all of the way across her stomach.   
  
Two- Bit looked as though he was going to be sick. Everyone thought they were going to be because it was sickening to see the usually full fo life Meagan so, lifeless.  
  
Later that night Dally woke her up and made her eat some soup. She gulped down a couple of spoonfuls before falling asleep again. Dally called buck and told him that she wouldn't be at work the next day. Buck argued but stopped when Dally told him that she had been jumped and was weak. Buck didn't want to mess with Dally. 


	4. Waking up

A/N: I know this is short but I need to get to the rumble soon or else I'll pop. Oh, and thanks to all of those who replied.   
  
Okay, Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Outsiders  
  
Chapter 4.   
  
Waking Up  
  
When Meagan woke up next it was late at night. Dally was pacing around the room, Darry was reading the paper, Soda was sitting on the arm of the couch, and Steve and Two- Bit were playing poker. Ponyboy and Johnny weren't there.  
  
"Where're Pony and Johnny?"   
  
"You don't know?" Meagan shook her head. "They ran away. No one knows where they went but they left last night."  
  
"Drat. I had something to tell them."  
  
"Drat?" Soda cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What'd ya' have to tell 'em?"  
  
"Oh, um, nothing you guys would understand." She tried to think of the words in Spanish but couldn't. Her head hurt too much. "I'd better get home."  
  
"Hell no. Dad's been drinking and your still weak, not that you ever fight him anyway."  
  
"You know I could never fight him. And you know as well as I do that I get away as soon as possible. But you're probably right. Is it okay if I stay here?"  
  
"Yeah, of course Meagan. Soda, do you got a problem with that?"  
  
"What, oh, yeah, whatever."  
  
"What's the matter? You've been awfully quiet."  
  
"Nothing, I just miss Ponyboy. I- I'm going to bed." Steve and Soda exchanged a glance before Soda stood up and went to his room.  
  
"Steve, what happened?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Steve, I know my brother well enough to know that something's wrong. He's been acting this way since last night. Oh, my god..." Darry got up and went to Soda's room. "Soda?" Soda was sitting on the bed smoking. "Soda, what happened with Sandy?"  
  
"Nothing." Soda had silent tears running down his face.  
  
"Soda, you're smoking. What happened?"  
  
"Fine, I- I asked her to marry me and she said no because she's moving to Florida." He took a drag on his cigarette before continuing. "I said she could stay here but she said no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause she's... she's pregnant."  
  
"What? Soda, I warned you about this. I told you this would..."  
  
"Don't worry. The kid ain't mine. I ain't never done that with her."  
  
"Oh, Soda I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I shoulda' known I shoulda' known she wouldn't want a hood for a boyfriend."  
  
"Do you know who the father is?"  
  
"Some soc. I thought she loved me as much as I loved her but apparently I wasn't good enough."  
  
"Pepsi~Cola, never let me catch you saying that again. She's the one who two- timed you. It's her loss, not yours." Darry got up from the bed and went back to the living room.  
  
Dead silence. Even Two- Bit was silent. Meagan was whiter and her eyes were wide.  
  
"Alright, how much did you guys hear?"  
  
"Golly, I didn't know it was a soc's kid."  
  
"Steve, I think we should go to my house."  
  
"Yeah, I think so too." Steve and Two-Bit got up and walked out. Darry went to his room and closed the door. Dally went down the hall and came back with some blankets. He threw one over Meagan and then flopped into an armchair.  
  
"Glory! This sure has been an interesting day. First Pony and Johnny in the country, then you getting' beat up, then Sandy-"  
  
"Wait, what about Pony and Johnny? They're in the country?" She gasped. "You do know where they are."  
  
"How did you get that?"  
  
"I'm smart, remember."   
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"So, where are they?"  
  
"I can't tell you. The police might haul you in for questioning and you don't know what they do to you. Anyway, go to sleep, you got beat up today and Steve'll kill someone if you don't get rest."  
  
"Okay, g'night Dally." Dally was already asleep. 


	5. Secrets

A/N- thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? What's mine is mine what isn't isn't.  
  
Chapter five  
  
Secrets  
  
Meagan didn't get much sleep. The next day she was the second up. Well, she, Soda, and Darry didn't sleep but Darry was ready before she was. They both made breakfast. By that time Dally, Steve, Soda, and Two- Bit were there. Meagan passed out the eggs while Darry searched for some chocolate cake.   
  
"Sorry guys, no chocolate cake today." He said.  
  
"We understand Darry." Two- Bit said. After Meagan finished passing out the eggs she went outside, saying she needed air. There she broke down. She couldn't take it anymore. It had finally sunk in that Johnny and Pony were gone. She sat on the front steps and cried.   
  
After a while, Steve came out to see what was wrong. He saw Meagan just crying.  
  
"Meagan, what's wrong?" Meagan glared at him.  
  
"Johnny and Pony are gone and no one knows where they are and you ask me what's wrong? God Steve, use your head!" She yelled at him before taking off and running toward the lot. She went straight to 'Johnny's corner' and sank to her knees. Steve looked after her, puzzled by her sudden outburst.  
  
"We ain't gonna cry no more, are we?" Pony asked. He looked really different with bleached hair and red, puffy eyes.  
  
"Nope. We're all cried out now. We're getting' used to the idea. We're gonna be okay now." Johnny replied. He looked on the edge of revealing forbidden information, and Pony soon found out why. "Pony, we've always been able to tell each other everything, right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Pony looked over at Johnny.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Who'm I gonna tell?"  
  
"Good point." Johnny was still wary about telling him. "Meagansmygirlfriend." He said it so fast Pony didn't catch a word he said.  
  
"What? Speak slower."  
  
"Meagan's my girlfriend." Johnny's ears went red.  
  
"Really, why'd you two keep it a secret?"  
  
"Steve would beat my head in. Dally too. Remember what happened with Curly?"  
  
Curly had been Meagan's boyfriend for two months. It was really weird because Curly acted like a different person around her. He was actually nice and sort- of sweet. (you can only be so sweet when you're a Shepard.) Steve went crazy when he found out. He's too protective of Meagan. He almost beat Curly's head in but Tim happened to show up. Then, as if summoned by magic, the rest of each gang came to help. Meagan and Curly had somehow gotten away and wouldn't speak to either gang until they sorted it out.   
  
"Yeah, I remember. But they wouldn't do that to you."  
  
"Yeah they would. If not for actually going out with her than for going out with her without telling them."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then you'll find a way to tell them."  
  
"Do you think she loves me?"  
  
"Now that I think about it, yes. Just look at the little things to show it. I mean, they aren't big or else everyone would know but the little tiny things. Think about it."  
  
"I hope she does. Did you know she's the only thing that kept me alive a couple of weeks ago? I was gonna kill myself but she figured out what I was gonna do and stopped me."  
  
Ponyboy yawned, almost falling asleep. "C'mon Johnny. It's late, let's get some sleep."  
  
"Okay, g'night Pony."  
  
"G'night Johnny." Johnny tried to get some sleep, but couldn't. He was thinking about Meagan.  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Johnny walked over to 'his corner' of the lot, his switchblade open. He was shocked to see Meagan there. She was crying.  
  
"Meagan, why are you here?"  
  
"Dally took Two-Bit's couch, Steve took Darry's, and my dad's been drinking." She was a mess. Her dad had belted her, slapped her, even used a broken beer bottle. "What's your excuse?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." He said as he sat down. He resolved to kill himself after she had left.  
  
"Okay." Meagan leaned her forehead on his shoulder. He put his blade away and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's okay Meagan." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Don't kill yourself." She looked up into his dark eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Don't do it Johnny. Your only sixteen, you still have your entire life. Things'll get better, you'll see."  
  
"It's too hard. You know better than the rest 'cause you go through the same stuff. With my dad beatin' me and my mom not doin' nothin'. I can't take it anymore."  
  
"But what about me and the guys? I think I speak for everyone when I say that we can't live without you. I can't live without you."  
  
"You got the guys to live for." He said quietly.  
  
"So do you. Besides, they could never take your place. Nothing could."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Johnny, they're just friends. You're my boyfriend. The best one I've ever had."  
  
"Thanks Meagan. Hey, how many boyfriends have you had?"  
  
"Including you, two."  
  
"Oh, the Curly thing."  
  
"Yep, the Curly thing."  
  
**End of flashback** 


	6. Monday

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine, what's not is not.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Monday  
  
The next day, Monday, Meagan woke up (amazingly in her own house) after about thirty minutes worth of sleeping and got ready for school. She picked out a nice skirt and shirt to wear. She dried her hair and brushed it. It hung loose over her shoulders and down her back. She ran out the door with her backpack all the way to Two-Bit's house.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Meagan, panting. Meagan got in the backseat. Silent tears ran down her face as she remembered how she, Ponyboy, and Johnny would sit in the back all of the time. Thankfully no one noticed and she quickly brushed them away. "Thanks for the ride." She said as they pulled up to the school. Steve and her headed toward their homeroom while Two-Bit headed the other way. "You know what? I think I'm the only senior without a license."  
  
"Um, okay. I can't help you there. You already know how to drive."  
  
"I know. You can't help with anything." Meagan ran toward room 17, their homeroom.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve yelled after her. He hurried to catch up. "Meagan, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, come on, we're gonna be late." Meagan walked into the room followed closely by Steve. They sat in their usual seats and waited fro Mr. Brown, their teacher.  
  
Meagan barely listened. She caught just enough to take a few notes and then copy down the homework. Steve was worried about her. At lunch she was nowhere to be found. Steve and Two-Bit couldn't find her. Of course they didn't look in the library.  
  
Meagan sat in the corner backed up against a bookshelf. Her knees were pulled up to her chest with a book resting on them. Every five minutes she would turn the page to make it look like she was reading. In reality, she was thinking about what Dally had said. 'First Pony and Johnny goin' to the country,' He had also said at some point that he had a cousin in Windrixville. Could they be related? She turned the page.  
  
When the bell rang she found a nice table and settled down for study hall, the only class without Steve. Next she had Auto Mechanics and then she would be out of there. She hated school, she really did. It was too boring.   
  
She decided to do her homework. It was pretty easy, in math they had a substitute, so no homework there, in P.E. she never got homework, in English all she had to do is read a chapter in the book she was reading, and in History all she had to do was study the notes for the quiz. She decided to read and then use Steve's notes later.  
  
When the bell rang she bolted to Auto Mechanics. It was her favorite class. The others were too boring and in P.E. she was the shortest and the youngest so the other girls assumed she wasn't any good.   
  
Again she was paired with Steve and again he was a work hog.  
  
"Steve, will you please let me do something? I'm just as good at this as you are."  
  
"Okay, here, you can work on the brakes."  
  
"Okay." Meagan went to work. It took about thirty minutes, the end of the period.   
  
When the bell rang, Meagan was just cleaning up. She had a black stain on her cheek and very dirty hands. She washed them before taking her hair down (it was up for class). Steve was waiting for her.  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"If you're going home alone, forget it."  
  
"I'm not going home alone. What are you, crazy?"  
  
"Probably. I'll see ya' later. Don't be out to late."  
  
"What are you, my dad now?"  
  
"Nope, just a concerned brother." Steve ran to meet up with Two-Bit. Now, if Meagan could just find Curly...  
  
"Hey Meagan!" Meagan jumped and turned around. There was Curly.  
  
"Hey Curly, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I borrowed Tim's car, let's go."  
  
"Do you even know how to drive?"  
  
"It can't be that hard."  
  
"Give me the keys, I'll drive."  
  
"Okay." Curly tossed her the keys before getting into the passenger side. "Where're we going?"  
  
"Dingo's." Meagan said as she backed out and went to the stop sign. She turned onto the empty street that led to Dingo's."  
  
"Where'd you learn to drive?"  
  
"Dally, Steve, Soda, and Darry."  
  
"Meagan, do you think we could ever get back together?"  
  
"Oh gosh, curly, I dunno. I don't think it could ever work. Do we really want another war against our gangs?"  
  
"No, I guess not." Curly looked at his shoes.   
  
"Curly, Greasers already have a rival, they don't have to be rivals of each other, and that's what'll happen if we go out again." She said as she turned into the driveway and parked the car. "Shall we go in?"  
  
"You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Okay." Meagan got out of the car and was just about to open the doors when she heard an engine start up. She turned around just in time to see Curly drive (very sloppily) away. 


	7. Stupid People and Bad Signs

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I'll keep the suggestion in mind but please don't get mad if I don't use it.   
  
Disclaimer: (see other chapters)  
  
Okay, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Stupid People and Bad signs  
  
Meagan cursed under her breath as she watched him drive away. 'He's going to get in a car accident' she thought to herself. 'Either that or get caught.'   
  
She pushed her way inside to see if anyone she trusted to take her home was there. There were some guys from the Brumsly gang there and a few out- of- towners she didn't know. No one from Shepard's gang or her own. Now she was stuck.  
  
She asked the guy at the counter if she could use the phone but he was a brat and wouldn't let her. She was basically stuck at Dingo's with no money. She sat down at a table and put her head down.  
  
Tim, Dally, and Two- Bit came in at about nine 'o clock. They looked and smelled drunk. They stumbled over to Meagan and sat down.   
  
"Hiya Meagan!" Two- Bit hiccupped. "What're you doin' here?" He hiccupped again.  
  
"The guy I was with left me here." She slipped Tim's keys back to him. He looked at her questioningly but didn't say a word.  
  
"Curly got caught robbin' an alcohol store this afternoon. That'll keep him in the cooler for six months."   
  
"C'mon Dally, two- bit, we'd better go. You two are wasted."  
  
"Hell no! We came here to get drunk and god dammit we're gonna get drunk!" Two- Bit slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"You already are. Gimme your keys, I'll drive. Tim, I'll give you a ride home." Dally handed Meagan the keys before he, Tim, and Two- Bit all reluctantly got up and stumbled out.   
  
"Bye Tim!" Meagan called as he made his way up to his porch. She drove to two' bit's house, almost gagging because of the smell of beer. As she passed her house she saw the TV on. Not a good sign.   
  
After two- Bit had made it into his house, the smell lightened. She drove to the corner and stopped. She had to figure out where Johnny was. When dally was drunk and in a good mood was the best time to try.  
  
"Hey Dally, where's Johnny?"  
  
"I already told ya' Bernie, I ain't got a clue." His eyes flashed a certain way that only Meagan knew about.  
  
"You goddamned asshole. You ain't drunk, are ya'?"  
  
"Nope, I'm sober. Tim and I thought it would be funny to see how you would react. It got you to not be so depressed, didn't it? I shall have to tell- wait a minute. Why'd you only ask about Johnny?"  
  
"I knew you were closer to him than to Pony."  
  
"Right." He said sarcastically. He leaned foreword from the backseat to look Meagan in the eye. Meagan smiled and stepped on the gas. Dally flew backwards into the back of the seat, causing Meagan to laugh.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Once they got to Darry's house, they got out of the car and started up the steps. Dally was chasing Meagan who threw his keys back toward him and then ran into the house to avoid getting tackled.  
  
As Meagan and Dally disappeared into the house, two people stepped out from the shadow of a tree.   
  
"Damn Bitch. She'll pay." One said as they got into their blue mustang and drove away.  
  
Dun, dun, dun! Please review! Even if you don't like it. 


	8. Go!

A/N: You guys like me! You really like me! Thanks for replying!  
  
Okay, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
GO!  
  
The next day Meagan woke up after only about two hours of sleep. Yawning, she got up and went to her backpack, which was next to her. Tim had come by late last night to drop it off. She slipped past Dally and went into the bathroom.   
  
Once inside, she locked the door and set her backpack down. She took out her clothes and stuff to get ready for school. She slipped out of her pajamas (Steve's old work shirt and a pair of his sweats) and put on a blue tank top and a jean skirt that reached her knees. Shivering, she pulled on Johnny's old jean jacket.   
  
She brushed her hair and kept it down. Then she took out her make- up and attempted to make it look like she wasn't tired. When she was satisfied, she put everything away and went into the kitchen. Surprisingly, Soda and Darry were both already there. Soda, clad in only his wheat jeans, was cooking a purple globby substance. He looked dead on his feet. Darry was reading the paper and drinking coffee.   
  
"Pepsi, go to bed. I'll take over for you today."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now! I'll finish making breakfast and bring some in to you. GO!" Meagan might be the second youngest, the only girl, and smaller than anyone, but she could still order them around. It was sometimes funny that these big tough guys would listen to a supposedly shrimpy girl.   
  
Soda reluctantly handed over the purpled spatula and went to his room. Meagan went about making his purple eggs.   
  
Two- Bit, Steve and Dally stumbled in just as Meagan was handing out the eggs. They looked at her funny when she put purple eggs in front of them but said nothing. Meagan took some eggs into Soda's room and set them on the bedside table. He was asleep, sprawled across the bed. Meagan smiled and walked out.   
  
"Darry, could you give me a ride to DX?"  
  
"Two- Bit'll give you a ride after school, just like normal Meagan."  
  
"But Steve, I'm not going to school. I'm taking over for Pepsi, he's asleep right now."  
  
"You can't skip school."  
  
"Your not my dad. Besides, I've already called in sick. Instant day off."  
  
"I'll give you a ride." Dally piped up. "I'll stay there too. I got nothin' to do and it's always boring during the day, no customers."  
  
"Okay, we'd better go. Bye guys! See ya' later!" Meagan called as she left the house. 


End file.
